Challenge Entry 7: Crime and Punishment
by Zokusho
Summary: Theme was "Tsukasa makes someone mad". Goes M-rated at the end. I'm not too happy with this, but strangely the ones I myself don't think are very good sometimes seem to be popular. So I'll just put this out...


**Fan Fiction Challenge 7: Crime and Punishment**

This is a story written for the 7th challenge on Mostly Lucky Star Forum. The theme this time was _"Tsukasa makes somebody mad."_ I wrote something like four different attempts and ended up with this one. I'm not too happy with it, but I don't have the time to improve it this time.

Oh, and I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, there would be 2nd season.

* * *

"Yes, yes. I'm getting up!" Tsukasa groaned from the bed. It had been the _third_ time Kagami had yelled for her to get up, and it annoyed Kagami to no end.

Kagami sighed and went back to her own room to change into her school uniform. It was also the day when they wore their summer uniforms again. She threw a towel over the mirror on the wall, because at the moment she didn't want to look at her body. Last evening, Tsukasa had baked a cake _and _pastries, and they had been good. Too good, in fact, and she had eaten too much.

Even without the mirror, she could see that her hips had gotten wider. She pinched her waist and felt too much lard for her liking. Kagami sighed again, deeply. Despite what she had said – and she said she liked a girl to have some flesh around her bones. Kagami was well aware of why she cared about that. She wanted that special one to care about her.

She glanced at her rather battered alarm clock, which was somehow still working, and it showed that they had only ten minutes before they would absolutely have to leave if they wanted to catch the train. At least Tsukasa had finally awake – or was she?

Kagami dashed back into Tsukasa's room and saw that Tsukasa was indeed awake, at least partially. So far she had managed to get out of her pajamas and to wear one sock. And she had pulled the shirt of her _winter_ uniform over her head backwards, getting stuck into it.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled.

"Oh, good morning, sis!" Tsukasa said, finally snapping awake. "Could you help me with this…" she pleaded, her voice muffled by the fabric.

This morning, Tsukasa's voice made Kagami's head ache. Stressing about her weight, Konata, and the clock – which was ticking far too fast made her irritable.

"Stupid Tsukasa…" Kagami muttered, walked to her, and yanked the shirt off of her, not too gently.

Tsukasa's blushing face and tangled hair came into view. "Oh, hi, sis!" she repeated.

"Today we were supposed to wear the summer uniform! Don't tell me you forgot! Where is your summer uniform anyway? Did you take it out like I told you to?"

Tsukasa rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Umm … s-sorry, sis, I forgot …"

Kagami wanted to scream. Instead, she snapped, "Brush your hair! I'll find your uniform! And pack you bag! We must hurry!"

"B-but, lunch boxes –"

Kagami yelled, "There's no time to make lunch! We have to eat at the cafeteria!" and started to rummage through her sister's dresser. It was a complete mess. The first thing Kagami stuck her hand into was a sanitary napkin. An used one.

Kagami literally jumped backwards, and screamed, "EWWW! Disgusting! Why the HELL you have this in here! Now I have to wash my hands!"

Tsukasa turned around and giggled. "Oh. I must have been half-asleep … I thought that that was the trashcan –"

"Stop, stop! Forget about that! HURRY UP!" Kagami screamed, and dashed off into bathroom.

When she came back, she found out that Tsukasa had combed her hair, tied her ribbon, found her summer uniform and worn it, packed her school bag, and the girl herself was now fast asleep on the bed.

"TSUKASA!" she screamed so loud that the windows rattled.

Kagami was not sure about the time, but she knew that there wasn't enough of it. She stuck both bags under her left arm, threw Tsukasa onto her shoulder with her other hand, and started to walk as fast as she could with such a burden.

Matsuri on the hallway, still in her pajamas and her hair ruffled, watched them wide-eyed as Kagami hurried past.

Downstairs she almost bumped into her mother Miki, whose jaw fell open as she saw Kagami literally taking her little sister to school. Kagami had no time to explain anything, so she just tucked her feet into her shoes and dashed out. Halfway to the station, she realized she had forgotten to take Tsukasa's shoes, but if she wanted to make it, there was no way she could turn back.

At least the weather was cool, otherwise she would have sweated even more as she ran through the streets. People who saw them either stared at them with disbelief or chuckled.

Finally they arrived to the station. At this point, Tsukasa also started to show signs of waking up. "Uh…where am I? Sis, I feel carsick …" she muttered.

"You SLEPT all this time?" Kagami gasped. She simply jumped over the gate and ran into the platform – she could always set things straight later – and saw that they had arrived just in time.

Just in time to see the train leave, that is.

And the first thing she saw was Konata's face in the train window. Konata's mouth was open and she stared at them with utter disbelief. The train took off and carried Konata away before she had a chance to react.

Tsukasa started to squirm and kick with her legs, so Kagami let her slide off of her shoulder, walked to the nearest bench, and slumped down.

Tsukasa stood still for a moment, getting her bearings, shifted her feet – the platform felt cold under her feet which were only covered by socks – and sat down next to Kagami. She only glanced at her big sister and didn't dare to say anything.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kuroi-sensei ended the class a bit before the bell rang, and so Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa came out of the class, laughing and chatting happily – and saw Kagami standing in the hallway. She didn't look very happy.

Tsukasa stopped laughing. "Oh, hi sis … did Sakuraba-sensei, uh …?"

Konata, on the other hand, laughed even harder. "What! Great Kagami-sama has been sent out to stand in the hallway!" She started patting her pockets, and then groaned, "Darn! I can't find my cell phone! It has a camera –"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kagami yelled. At that point, the bell finally rang and all the students started to came out.

"And you …" Kagami turned to face her sister. "So didn't Kuroi-sensei scold you at all?"

"Oh no, she was totally cool about it. She just said, 'You're late,' and then she forgot about it –"

Tsukasa stopped talking as her sister glared at her from under her brow.

"Uh, anyway, let's have lunch together today?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Konata and Miyuki.

"Tsukasa. We don't have any lunch!" Kagami groaned. And, of course, her stomach let out a growl at that moment. Konata doubled over in laughter again.

"… and we don't have money to buy any either," Kagami added, after checking her purse.

"Don't worry, Kagami-sama! I'll be delighted to share my lunch with you!" Konata announced.

For the first time, Kagami smiled a bit. Then her smile soured down. "Don't tell me …"

"Yess! A choko-coronet and milk! My favorite, as you know! And I'll even let you start eating from the head –"

"I hate choko-coronets!" Kagami moaned.

"I love choko-coronets!" Tsukasa announced.

"Ahem. Hiiragi-san, I can share my lunch with you. It's nothing special, but …" Miyuki said.

"Thank you, Miyuki …-san, but I couldn't –"

"Of course we can share, Hiiragi-san! That's what friends are for," Miyuki actually interrupted her.

They started walking along the hallway to flex their limbs before the next class. Kagami felt her stomach was about to growl again so she quickly started a discussion. "So what is in your lunch box, then?"

Miyuki looked somehow embarrassed. "Oh, it's just some leftovers from Sunday. Some Matsusaka beef, rice and pickles…"

"M-Matsusaka beef!" Konata gasped. "Yuki-chan, can I share with you! I'll give Tsukasa my choko-coronet! This way everyone will be happy!"

"You mean you will be happy," Kagami muttered. "What will I eat, then?"

Konata hung onto Miyuki's arm. "But, but, Kagamin, you always say you need to lose weight and you're always on a diet?"

Kagami wasn't quite sure but it looked as if Konata was drooling. She took a little moment to think, grinned, and then said, "No, it's okay. I can share Miyuki-san's lunch. You can share your coronet with Tsukasa."

"B-but, but!" Konata stuttered, trying to come up with a counter-argument.

At least this debate took Kagami's mind off of the morning fiasco for now, and she forgot about being angry at Tsukasa.

Until she whispered to her, "Umm … sis, I'm sorry, but … I forgot my biology book. Could you loan yours?"

Kagami sighed, made sure that Miyuki or Konata weren't listening, and whispered back her affirmative answer.

Tsukasa was blushing a bit and looked a bit flustered. "What?" Kagami asked.

"Eh he he … I-I also forgot my Japanese book …"

"What books _did _you remember?" Kagami groaned.

"Math, English … and Humanities."

"We don't even have Humanities today!"

By now she had forgotten to keep her voice down. "Aww, Kagami wanted to be together with us!" Konata exclaimed.

"That's it. We're getting the book and then going back to class," Kagami announced, and grabbed Tsukasa's arm. "Besides, the recess ends in two minutes."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finally it was the time Kagami had anticipated, that is, lunchtime. They all ended up sharing not only Miyuki's Matsusaka beef, but everything. Kagami had also had just enough money to buy curry bread from the cafeteria, so none of them had to go hungry.

Konata gulped down the rest of the milk – she had given half of it to Tsukasa, sighed contentedly, and said, "That beef was awesome! So, Kagamin, why did you carry Tsukasa like you were a caveman?"

Kagami didn't quite get that reference, but she decided not to ask. "She didn't wake up at all so I had to."

"Baww, why doesn't anyone ever sweep me off my feet like that!" Konata complained.

Both Tsukasa and Kagami were blushing.

Konata was unusually sharp about some things, and saw an opportunity to tease Kagami a bit.

"Oo! Could this be … twinces-"

"Eww! How can you even THINK of something so … disgusting!" Tsukasa yelled – almost screamed.

Konata stared at her wide-eyed. "Whoa! … that was out of character, Tsukasa-chan. Sorry, I'll stop talking about twincest."

"Don't say that word," Kagami groaned. Her blush had quickly disappeared and she looked a bit pale.

After lunch, when Konata and Miyuki had left to wash their hands, Kagami tugged Tsukasa's shirt and whispered into her ear, "Don't react like that. We have talked about this."

"S-sorry, sis … I guess I made another mistake."

"You've been a real nuisance today. You know what it means, don't you?"

"Yes, sis …" Tsukasa whispered, staring at the floor.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tsukasa," Kagami said quietly.

It was after dinner the same day, the rest of the school day had gone without incidents, except that Tsukasa had to go home wearing her school shoes. Kagami had done all her homework and had come to check out how Tsukasa was doing. And it looked like she was sleeping at her desk.

Tsukasa flinched and turned around in her chair. "I wasn't sleeping! I was just resting my ey –"

"You have been a very bad girl today."

Tsukasa's words stuck into her throat and she gasped. The tone of Kagami's voice sounded like … it always did when it was the time.

"It's been a few weeks since the last time, hasn't it?"

Tsukasa cleared her throat. "Yes, sis …"

"You know the routine."

Tsukasa's cheeks had turned bright red. She nodded, stood up, and started to take off her clothes, while Kagami closed and locked the door, turned the music up, and sat down onto the bed.

Kagami tapped her thighs, and obediently, Tsukasa lied face down on her lap, her face to the left, and her butt to the right, on the side of Kagami's left hand.

Both of them were already breathing heavier than normal. As always, Kagami spent a moment just looking at Tsukasa's bottom. Those deliciously round, pale cheeks, and the deep crevasse in between.

Kagami raised her left and let her palm fall onto Tsukasa's right buttock.

"One," Tsukasa gasped.

"You don't need to count this time," Kagami said.

"Sis?"

"I will spank you until you promise to be a good girl."

"But, sis –" Tsukasa's words ended up in a yelp when Kagami's palm landed onto her other buttock.

After a few strikes, Tsukasa's buttocks had turned red. Yet, Tsukasa bit her lip and refused to yell. Not that she could yell, because the others in the house would hear. Kagami placed her right palm onto Tsukasa's mouth and slapped the area below the buttocks. Tsukasa moaned against Kagami's hand and twitched.

Again and again, Kagami slapped her sister's bare behind. Each strike made Kagami more excited. Her nipples had hardened and were brushing almost painfully against her pajama shirt. Tsukasa was breathing equally heavily, and Kagami couldn't tell whether she was moaning in pain or in pleasure.

Kagami placed an extra hard slap into the "sweetest spot", the place where the buttocks ended and the thighs started.

Tsukasa let out a little yelp – she tried hard not to scream aloud fearing that the others would hear, pushed Kagami's palm away from her mouth, and moaned, "Stop, stop! No more! Please! I will be a good girl! Please stop, sis! I'm sorry!"

Kagami stopped and let Tsukasa get up.

Tsukasa stood up and wiped a tear off of her cheek. Kagami looked at her, knowing that she was blushing even more than her little sister. At these moments, Tsukasa somehow looked the most beautiful to her.

Kagami didn't move because she knew what Tsukasa always wanted to do next. And her little twin sister sat down onto her lap, rested her head on her shoulder and pressed her face into her neck. Kagami wrapped her arms around her and enjoyed the closeness. Her stomach muscles twitched and there was a tingling feeling in between her legs, because she also knew what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, sis … I'll shape up from now on," Tsukasa whispered.

Kagami felt Tsukasa's hand travelling up her side and to the topmost button of her pajama shirt. "That's what you always say."

"But I mean it … and sis … I want to make it up to you …" Tsukasa sighed. The buttons fell open one by one. Tsukasa's fingers felt warm against her skin, as she traced the path in between Kagami's bare breasts – she was proud that she didn't yet have to wear a bra with her pajamas.

Kagami moved her arms apart so that Tsukasa could slide the shirt off of her. Sighing contentedly, Kagami lied down onto her back and let Tsukasa undress the rest. It was a bit embarrassing, as Tsukasa always wanted all the lights on, and her completely naked. She had told her she loved and adored her body and wanted to see, touch, and taste every square inch.

It was Tsukasa's turn to be in control. She threw herself onto her sister, pressing as much of her own naked skin against her as she could, and started with a deep French kiss onto the lips. Tsukasa's tongue playfully tickled Kagami's, then probed gently around the inside of her mouth, made a few deep thrusts, and continued teasing and tickling, reminding Kagami what was about to happen and where that tongue would be soon.

"Ooh … Tsukasa … I h-hope you don't be a nuisance just so that we end up like t-this …" Kagami stuttered.

"Hush," Tsukasa mumbled from between her thighs. "Just relax and enjoy…"

* * *

I'd rather had a different ending, but I didn't have anything else in mind… well nothing better than some hot twincest, anyway.

And now, completely irrelevant author notes.

Yes. Curry bread. Yakisoba bread. Melon bread – well that doesn't actually contain melon, but anyway, Japanese do have weird "sandwiches", like the strawberry bread Miyuki tries to buy in one episode.


End file.
